Playlist
by tellingtouch
Summary: What a play list can say to the right person.


**Title: **Play-list

**Author: **tellingtouch

**Summary: **What a play list can say to the right person.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. The characters belong to All My Children.

**Feedback: **Please tell me what you think. I was trying to just do a little short. I have had this idea in my head for days.

"_How much can a little music tell you about someone? Well if it is the right music it can tell you a lot." _This is the thought that crossed Bianca Montgomery's mind today.

Today started like every other day had. She got up and got herself and then her two daughters ready for the day. They had breakfast together and then the girls went to camp and she headed to work.

As she got in to her car the phone rang. "Hello, Bianca Montgomery speaking."

"Well hello to you too. What you doing today?" the familiar voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Marissa. Well, I have to get to _Fushion _for a share holders meeting and then I have to get to the Miranda Center. Other than that nothing at all." the brunette laughed as she could hear the pout before her friend spoke.

"Well that's no fair. Can you play hookie and hang out with me instead?" Marissa asked with hope filling her voice.

"I would love to but I can't. If I don't show then who will be the rational one when the fight breaks out?"

"That is very true." the redhead still didn't want to give up her fun. "So how about we hang out tonight after work? If you say yes then I might even go to work today."

"Well then, I guess I will have to say yes." Bianca had a huge smile on her face at this point. There was no wonder that she was so in love with this woman. Now if she could only tell her.

"Great! Meet me at Krystal's at eight. I'll pick the girls up at camp when I get AJ, and call the sitter. That will give you one less thing to do."

"That sounds great. I'll call ahead to the camp so that they know. I'll see you at eight. Bye now." Bianca was even happier now that she had something to look forward to all day.

"Bye." Marissa smiled as she hung up. '_I really need to either get over this thing that I have for her or admit to it. Either way tonight something is going to change.'_

**Later that night **

Marissa waited at Krystal's for Bianca to show up. She was nervous because she knew that tonight something was going to change her life forever. Either Bianca would love her back or she might just lose the best friend she had ever had.

When Bianca came walking in the doors to the restaurant Marissa was glad she was seated. _'No one deserves to look that sexy and sweet all at once. I'm so done for.'_

Bianca had opted to wear a tight pair of black form fitting slacks and a sleeveless ruffled light blue top. Her hair was down and looked effortlessly beautiful.

Marissa looked at her own choice of clothing and thought that she should have worn something else.

Bianca on the other had was barely holding back the leer in her eyes as she took in the sight of her best friend. Marissa had worn a deep yet vibrant red blouse that buttoned in the back. Her dark blue jeans held her in all the right places and left you to imagine the rest. _'If I live through tonight it will be a miracle.'_

As Bianca approached the table Marissa found her legs and stood to greet her friend with a lingering hug that neither wanted to end. As they pulled apart Krystal show up at their table.

"So how are my two favorite girls doing tonight?"

"Tired. Long day of meeting today and another tomorrow." Bianca frowned.

"I had five couples getting divorces, three signing pre-nups, two custody battles and six other failed relationship related cases cross my desk. Does no one ever just fall in love and stay that way any more?" The day had depressed Marissa but had not deterred her from her goal.

Bianca felt so bad for the redhead. It was bad enough that she had had to suffer her own divorce and custody battle but then she had helped Bianca through her own. Now on a day to day basis she had to deal with several more. How would her friend ever forget her pain long enough to be able to move forward in her life?

"I'm sorry to hear that baby girl." Krystal hated what her daughter had to see in this world. "Just try to remember that not every love story ends that way. Some get their happily ever afters."

"Yeah." Bianca chimed in. "And someday that will be you too. You'll meet the right person to be your shinning knight."

'_I already have!'_ Marissa wanted to scream. "Not just me, you will too."

"I don't know about that. After everything else I think that romance has had it's time for me."

"You girls need to cheer up. And I have just the thing for that. Be right back." With that Krystal walked off to the back of the restaurant.

"So since you had a long day and another tomorrow does that mean that you can't really hang put that long?" the redheaded attorney questioned trying not to sound disappointed.

"I can stay out until around eleven but no later if I want any sleep tonight." Bianca didn't like that she couldn't stay out later but had no choice in the matter.

"Well then we will have to pack a lot of fun in to a short time." Marissa wasn't going to let a little thing like only having three hours stop her from enjoying Bianca's company.

Just then Krystal returned with two cups of coffee and a huge slice of triple chocolate cake. "Well I was going to bring you each a piece but this was the last one. I was going to cut it in half, but that made it look so small. So instead you get this and these." she said as she produced two forks.

The girls smiled at each other and then at Krystal. "This is perfect. Thanks mom."

"Yes, thank you Krystal."

"Well you two enjoy. It's on the house." she leaned over and kissed both women on the forehead and then went back to her kitchen.

"You have no idea how good this looks right now." Bianca was already picking up her fork to start on the cake.

"Oh yes I do." Marissa said as she too was starting in on the slice of cake.

For the next several minutes the two ate in comfortable silence. Both happy to just be next to each other. Needing nothing more than a moment in the world to slow down.

"So, since we don't have a lot of time, why don't we go back to my place and hang out there. I can have the baby-sitter meet us there at 10:45. That will give us plenty of time to actually separate the kids." Marissa was hopeful that Bianca would agree. This would be so much easier with no witness if her feelings were shared.

"That sounds great. Do you want to walk or did you bring you car?" Bianca had left her car at _Fushion _thinking that she could pick it up later.

"I was thinking we could walk. It isn't that far and I didn't want to drive incase you did." Marissa answered.

"I drove to _Fushion _then walked from there." Bianca love to walk and it was only a short distance between Krystal's and Marissa apartment.

"Okay then. Let's head out." as the girls left they waved good-bye to Krystal.

'_Those two are so in love. I wish that they could see it as easily as I can.' _Krystal just shrugged off the thought for now and went back to work.

"It's a beautiful night out. And the rain earlier was perfect to bring the heat down." Marissa said at a lost for conversation at the moment.

Bianca just giggled and agreed. "Yeah, but now everything is muddy."

"Well in that case just be careful not to step in anything. Cause we all know that mud doesn't wash out or anything." Marissa couldn't help but tease.

"Just wait and see. Your so going to regret saying that." the brunette playfully glared at her.

No sooner had those words left her mouth then a car came speeding up the road and hydroplaned right nest to the two. Bianca managed to only get her lower calf and feet wet, while Marissa got the full force. She was covered in water and mud from head to toe.

Not being able to resist, Bianca had to laugh. "I told you!"

Marissa fix her with a glare and raised her arms like a swamp monster. "I'm going to get you."

With that the two women, who at the moment felt more like teenaged girls ran and chased each other all the way to Marissa's.

**Marissa's Apartment**

"Augh! I can't believe that happened. Someone out there hates me." Marissa groaned as she was still trying to wipe mud off.

"Why don't you go take a nice hot shower and get a nice change of clothes on? I'll call the baby-sitter and entertain myself until you get back. Bianca could help but think of how cute the redhead looked, even covered in mud.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Marissa squished all the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, _'So much for telling her how I feel tonight'_

Out in Marissa bedroom Bianca called the sitter to let her know to bring the kids over to the apartment at a quarter to eleven. After she knew that her and Marissa's kids were taken care of, she kicked off her shoes and started to look around for something to do while she waited.

As she scanned the room her eyes fell on Marissa iPod and the speaker set up that she had. Deciding that music would be good she walked over and picked up the device. She remembered that Marissa put all her music in to play-lists so that she could listen to whatever she was feeling like at that moment. Not wanting to have to shuffle through and mess with it a lot she just pressed for it to play the most recently played play-list.

As the first note of the first song started to play she smiled as she recognized it immediately. _I Run To You by: Lady Antebellum_, it was one of her favorite songs. It always made her think of Marissa, and how she always liked to see her after a bad day or talk to her on a really good day. So to Bianca it was so funny that it was the first song on Marissa most recent play-list.

Bianca took her self to the bed and sat down against the headboard to listen to the music. Song after song about love and finding love poured out of the speakers. The soothing songs put her at such ease that she found herself falling a sleep before she could stop herself.

When Marissa came out of the bathroom the first thing she noticed was what was playing on the speakers. The second was that Bianca was sleeping on her bed. This was just too much for one girl to take. _'The woman of my dreams in my bed. I must be dead cause this is Heaven.'_

She walked over and gently shook Bianca until she woke. "Hey there sleepy head. I didn't know you were that tired."

"Neither did I." the sleepy brunette answered. "I think it was the music and being here. I only meant to sit back and listen. Next thing I know your waking me up.

Marissa smiles at the woman in her bed. How she would love her there for another reason. "So you like my music do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well that's good. This is my happy distressing play-list. It's the one I have been listening to everyday. It makes me think only happy thoughts."

Bianca smiled. " I could use that."

"I'll make you a copy of it." Marissa got up off the bed and walked over to where her computer sat and stuck a CD in to the drive. "This will only take a second."

While she wasn't looking Bianca slipped in behind her. She managed to look at the screen just as Marissa was clicking on the title of the list.

'_Bianca's Mix' _Bianca blushed a little. "Why do you call it that?"

The redhead was so focused on what she was doing, she didn't stop to think before answering. "Because all these songs make me think of you and you make me happy."

When Bianca heard that she took a step back. Was is possible that Marissa actually did have feelings for her? Could she actually risk finding out?

Marissa stop after she started the download of the file to think about what had just happened. '_Well I can either backpedal my way out of this or I could just go for it.' _

"Bianca, there's something I have been wanting to say to you for a while now." Marissa was trying to keep her courage in tack and her fear in check. "You don't have to say or do anything about it, I just want to put it out there. Okay?"

Bianca nodded without saying a word. She thought she knew what was coming but wanted to make sure first. If she was right, before this night was out, they would be two very happy women.

"Okay, here goes." Marissa took a deep breath and then let everything spew out. "I love you! I don't know when or how my feelings for you changed from friendship to love, I just know that they did. I do know that I woke up one day a couple months ago and you were the first person on my mind in the morning and the last at night. It's been that way ever since."

Bianca listen to everything that her friend had said, but now it was her turn. "Marissa, I have a confession too." Steeling her self to say the words, even though she knew she should have no fear, Bianca closed her eyes. "I love you too. I have wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I didn't want it to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to scare you off and lose my very best friend."

The two stood there staring at each other. No sound except for the music that was still playing in the background. Then suddenly, as one they moved to one another and grabbed on for life.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet but fill with longing and passion. With that kiss came the promise of tomorrow and the next day and the next. That one kiss spoke volumes to their love.

Pulling back only when oxygen became an issue, the two women stared lovingly into the other's eyes. This was the start of something. This was the start of their happily ever after. And they weren't going to let it slip away.

A hour later there was a knock on the door. Reality was about to began again and the play-list had just ended. Both women smiled at each other not wanting to let go of the other.

"The music is done." Bianca frown.

"No, it's just paused waiting to be played again. And no worries, we will play it many more times." With a kiss Marissa stood up. "You get the door, I'll turn off the iPod and go and make up the guest room for the girls, and we will meet back in bed for more music later." Marissa smiled and kissed Bianca softly.

Yeah, music can always tell you want you want to hear if you are willing to listen.

**THE END**

**Playlist: What I was listening to when I wrote this. **

**1. Something in the Water-Book Fraser**

**2. I Need You-Leahann Rimes**

**3. Crush-Jennifer Pagie**

**4. Ours-Taylor Swift**

**5. The World-Brad Paisley**

**6. Back At One-Brain McNight**

**7. I Love You- Avril Lavigne**

**8. I Wanna Be In Love-Melissa Etheridge**

**9. Crimson and Clover-Joan Jett**

**10. I Run To You-Lady Antebellum**

**Road-Melodie Crittenden**

**12. All In-Lifehouse**

**13. You Get Me-Michelle Branch**

**14. Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover-Sophie B. Hawkins**

**15. Only Exception-Paramore**

**16. Breath- Faith Hill**

**17. Because Of You- Celion Dion**

**18. 8th World Wonder- Kimberly Locke**

**19. These Words- Natasha Bedingfeild**

**20. Ice Cream- Sarah McLachlan**

**21. I Wanna Hold Your Hand- The Beatles**

**22. Breathless- The Corrs**


End file.
